


Seven Whole Days

by Lazyaryanne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes-centric, Sad, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyaryanne/pseuds/Lazyaryanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILER 2.08 - Spacewalker]<br/>Passano i giorni ma il dolore non svanisce, sembra che il tempo non guarisca tutte le ferite, o forse ne è solo passato troppo poco.<br/>Ma ti chiedi come questa sensazione possa andarsene un giorno, ti chiedi cosa resterà di te se mai finirai di provare tutto questo[...]</p><p> </p><p>Ambientata subito dopo gli avvenimenti della 2.08, non tiene conto degli episodi seguenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Whole Days

[The100 || May We Meet Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLzoDz3r02o)  


  


Ti svegli madida di sudore, i vestiti appiccicati al tuo corpo scosso dai brividi, nelle orecchie ancora rimbomba il suono delle tue urla disperate, i tuoi occhi non riescono a vedere altro se non la macchia scura che si allarga sulla sua maglia, la sua testa che cade inerme, l'unico odore che puoi sentire è quello metallico del sangue. Il _suo_ sangue.

E ti stringi nelle coperte, ti raggomitoli in un letto che non ti appartiene, non riesci neanche a piangere, tutto ciò che la tua mente ti permette di fare è rivivere quei momenti nella tua testa, ancora e ancora.

E sono così reali che quasi urli prima di premere una mano sulle tue labbra, frenandoti.

  


  


_-May we meet again-*_

La sua voce morbida che ti raggiunge in quelle quattro parole così strane.

Lo stringi di più a te, cerchi di fargli capire quanto ancora, dopo tutto, lo ami, perché voi siete una famiglia e non lascerai che nessun terrestre rovini questo.

_-We will-_

  


  


Guardi il tutore poggiato sul pavimento, osservi le cinghie slegate e ti ritrovi a chiederti se avresti potuto fare qualcosa in più senza di esso.

Avresti potuto correre, superare i tuoi compagni, la recinzione, i terrestri e Clarke per raggiungerlo, per salvarlo.

Pensieri stupidi, non ti eri nemmeno accorta di ciò che stava succedendo fino a quando non avevi iniziato a vedere il sangue, e allora era troppo tardi.

Ma il senso di colpa ti attanaglia comunque lo stomaco, perché lui era Finn, il _tuo_ Finn, e tu non avevi fatto nulla per salvarlo.

La tenda si apre facendo entrare l'unica persona che hai visto dopo che la tua famiglia era morta, legata a un tronco, tradita dalla persona che amava**, per cui l'avevi lasciato.

Tiene in mano un vassoio ma tu non hai fame, il tuo stomaco vorrebbe solo vomitare in questo momento, più di quanto non abbia già fatto, per far uscire tutta la tristezza e il vuoto che senti.

Entra silenzioso, non ti guarda, anche lui si sente colpevole, poggia il portavivande vicino al letto e poi ti porge qualcosa di più piccolo e familiare.

-Lo aveva nella tasca, ho pensato lo rivolessi-

Allunghi la mano e afferri l'oggetto, non parli, non lo ringrazi. Stringi al petto quella piccola collana piena di ricordi e ti stendi nuovamente sul materasso improvvisato.

  


  


  


Passano i giorni ma il dolore non svanisce, sembra che il tempo non guarisca tutte le ferite, o forse ne è solo passato troppo poco.

Ma ti chiedi come questa sensazione possa andarsene un giorno, ti chiedi cosa resterà di te se mai finirai di provare tutto questo, perché Raven Reyes non è mai esistita senza Finn Collins e non sa se potrà continuare a farlo ora che lui non è più qui.

Quando Bellamy entra nella tenda lo fa ancora in punta di piedi, silenzioso poggia il cibo nuovo sul vassoio e porta via quello del giorno prima, appena stuzzicato se non lasciato del tutto intatto, non parla, non ti guarda ed esce nuovamente.

Quel giorno però è diverso, si siede accanto a te sul letto, notando come il tuo corpo si ritragga inconsapevolmente, e resta li qualche minuto, in silenzio.

Sorprendentemente sei tu a parlare per prima, la voce roca e debole tanto da costringerti a schiarire la gola per farti capire.

-Che giorno è?-

-Una settimana- sospira il ragazzo.

Lo guardi e vedi riflesso in lui un po' del tuo stesso aspetto, le occhiaie marcate sotto gli occhi stanchi, i capelli arruffati e la carnagione più pallida di quanto ricordassi, capisci che, fuori da quella tenda, il periodo non deve essere affatto facile per chi è rimasto.

-È passata una settimana- ripete e alza il volto, finalmente ricambiando il tuo sguardo.

Sette giorni, ti sembra così strano che il mondo possa essere andato avanti per ben sette giorni anche se lui non c'è più.

Ti fa sentire triste, è come se Finn non fosse contato nulla, come se la sua fine non cambiasse niente. E realizzi che è effettivamente così, è il tuo mondo che si è fermato con il suo mentre quello degli altri sta andando avanti, avanzando con una velocità spietata.

Presto la gente non avrebbe più pensato a lui, magari qualcuno già aveva iniziato a non ricordare più la forma del suo viso, il colore dei suoi occhi, il suono della sua voce. 

Tutte cose che invece rimanevano impresse nella tua memoria, come marchiate a fuoco.

Le lacrime che senti sulle guance ti sembrano così strane che impieghi qualche secondo a capire che sei tu che stai piangendo, e poi non riesci più a fermarti. Inizi a singhiozzare rumorosamente e gli occhi si offuscano. Per quanto faccia male è una bella sensazione, finalmente non vedi più la macchia sulla sua maglia, l'odore del sangue viene sostituito da quello del sale e i tuoi singhiozzi, per quanto strazianti, sono comunque meglio del suono ripetuto delle tue urla.

Bellamy circonda la tua figura con le braccia e ti stringe a se, sorprendentemente non ti da fastidio, lui era lì con te quando Finn è morto, è stato lui ad accompagnarti a terra mentre cadevi ed è giusto che sia lui a starti accanto mentre inizi un cammino che forse ti porterà a rialzarti. Quindi ricambi la sua stretta e ti sembra di sentire anche il suo petto alzarsi ad un ritmo leggermente irregolare.

Probabilmente avere qualcuno accanto farà bene ad entrambi.

  


  


  


  


Qualche tempo prima Bellamy Blake ti aveva detto che lui non era il tipo di ragazzo a cui importava e, forse, in quel momento era vero, ma quello che ha passato gli ultimi giorni in tua compagnia è un ragazzo che si preoccupa per te come pochi hanno fatto prima nella tua vita.

-Mangia- tiene la forchetta a qualche centimetro dalla tua bocca, sopra di essa una manciata della carne in scatola che si mangiava sull'Arca.

Alzi gli occhi al cielo -Bellamy, non ho fame.-

-Non mi interessa, mangia- effettivamente non aveva affatto il suono di una richiesta.

Sbuffando strappi la forchetta dalle mani del ragazzo e la infili in bocca, di certo non ti saresti fatta imboccare come una bambina capricciosa. Lui sorride leggermente al tuo gesto e sembra sollevato, il sapore del cibo non è migliorato da quando ti trovavi nello spazio ma pensi che forse potresti fare un sacrificio per ripagarlo di tutto il tempo che ti sta dedicando.

Finisci il tuo cibo e inizi a osservarlo mentre mangia il suo, in silenzio.

-Mi dispiace.-

Bellamy ti scruta per qualche secondo, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

-Ti dispiace?- 

-Per averti occupato la tenda e per averti costretto a prenderti cura di me, inoltre non ti ho mai ringraziato- lui continua a fissarti senza rispondere.

-Quindi ti ringrazio- aggiungi, spostando lo guardo sul pavimento.

Lui non ti risponde se non qualche minuto dopo, prendendoti di sorpresa.

-Non hai bisogno di ringraziarmi, e nessuno mi costringe a fare nulla.-

Continua a mangiare in silenzio mentre tu lo osservi.

  


  


  


  


Non gli hai più chiesto di dirti quanto tempo è passato ma sai, quando la gente inizia a passare davanti alla sua tenda per salutarti, che non deve essere poco.

Monty è passato a trovarti e ti ha lasciato qualche prodotto salvato dalla distilleria prima che i membri del consiglio dell'arca la scoprissero, pensavi di poter quasi riuscire a sorridere in quel momento, anche se l'idea non è mai riuscita a raggiungere le tue labbra.

Bellamy è sempre molto discreto, non fa mai entrare nessuno senza prima averti chiesto il permesso, e tu lo concedi raramente, per questo sei piuttosto sorpresa quando lo senti entrare nella tenda parlando con qualcuno a bassa voce.

Tu sei rannicchiata sotto le sue coperte, avvolta da un bozzolo di tessuto e calore e muovi le braccia verso l'esterno cercando di capire chi possa volerti vedere con tanta urgenza.

-Raven, penso che tu debba parlare con qualcuno- scostando le coperte dal viso metti lentamente a fuco l'interno della tenda solo per vedere davanti a te la persona con cui meno vuoi iniziare una conversazione.

Il volto triste e spento, Clarke Griffin è davanti a te con sguardo colpevole.

Ti alzi velocemente dal letto, e ti accosti alla parete della tenda, cercando di porre maggior spazio possibile tra voi. Se sai qualcosa in quel momento è che non vuoi assolutamente stare in uno spazio ristretto insieme a lei.

-Che cosa ci fa qui?- chiedi a Bellamy ma non gli dai neanche il tempo di pensare a una risposta.

-Come hai potuto portarla qui?- ringhi ma il tono della tua voce suona disperato alle sue orecchie e il senso di colpa lo pervade, ma sa che dovete parlare, che questa situazione non può andare avanti o per tutti voi sarà la fine.

-Raven ascoltala, solo per qualche minuto- ti supplica.

Tu non rispondi, continui a fissare un punto imprecisato oltre le loro spalle senza riuscire a guardare nessuno dei due negli occhi.

-Raven, mi dispiace, devi credermi- la voce di Clarke ti sembra diversa, più matura e più triste dell'ultima volta che l'hai sentita, ma questo non ti commuove.

Per colpa sua la voce di Finn non potrà mai assumere altre tonalità, non potrà più dire il tuo nome.

-Io non avrei mai voluto- continua.

-Ma l'hai fatto!- le urli contro infastidita, qui non si tratta più di ciò che le persone vogliono, ma di ciò che fanno, delle scelte che compiono.

-Tu sai che non l'avrei mai fatto ma era necessario Raven! I-io lo amavo- anche il tono di Clarke si era alzato, eri sicura che ormai tutto il campo Jaha fosse intorno alla tenda per ascoltare, ma sinceramente non ti importava.

-Lui era...-

-Lui era la _mia_ famiglia. Tutto ciò che avevo, ed ora non c'è più.- concludi, voltandole le spalle.

La senti avvicinarsi lentamente, speri solo che non ti tocchi perché sai di essere troppo impulsiva ma non vorresti davvero arrivare a picchiare la principessa dell'Arca, sopratutto ora che sua madre è diventata cancelliere del consiglio.

Lascia cadere qualcosa sul pavimento dietro di te e poi la senti uscire, in silenzio.

Bellamy chiude la porta della tenda con la cerniera e si siede sul letto, osservandoti.

Tu ti giri lentamente e punti lo sguardo a terra.

Il coltellino che le avevi dato riflette il tuo sguardo, affilato e lucente, è stato ripulito del sangue che lo aveva imbrattato ed ora sembra pronto a trafiggere i tuoi sentimenti in un modo talmente crudele che ti ritrovi a piangere disperata, prendendolo e scaraventandolo dall'altra parte dell'angusto locale.

Cadi in ginocchio continuando a piangere rumorosamente, e vorresti fermarti, vorresti impedirlo ma non riesci, pesanti gocce d'acqua rotolano sulle tue guance e, prima che tu possa accorgertene, cadono sulla camicia di Bellamy, nuovamente venuto in tuo soccorso, mentre ti stringe ancora una volta a se.

E tu, questa volta senza esitazione, ti aggrappi a lui, cercando disperatamente un motivo per riprenderti, per non lasciarti nuovamente trasportare da quella malinconia e dal quel vuoto da cui stavi lentamente uscendo.

  


  


  


  


Passano altri giorni, tutti uguali a quelli precedenti, l'incontro con Clarke ti sembra ormai lontano e il coltellino è rimasto nella stessa posizione in cui l'hai lasciato. Nessuno dei due si è più azzardato a toccarlo. Per la maggior parte del tempo cercate di non notare affatto la sua presenza.

Ti svegli accanto a Bellamy, la testa sul suo petto mentre le sue mani ti stringono la vita.

Non è successo nulla tra voi dopo la notte di qualche mese prima ma tutta questa situazione ti ha portato a diventare più aperta con lui, permettendogli alcune libertà che avevi concesso solo a Finn. Libertà da semplice amico ma comunque grandi passi avanti nel vostro rapporto.

Lo guardi prepararsi e le mani improvvisamente ti prudono dalla voglia di impugnare un cacciavite o qualsiasi pezzo di metallo da sistemare o reinventare.

Per la prima volta senti il bisogno di tornare a qualche tua vecchia abitudine.

-Voglio uscire- gli comunichi di punto in bianco.

Lui ti guarda sorpreso prima di lasciarsi andare a un affettuoso sorriso.

-Che aspetti a prepararti allora, Reyes? Non vorrai andare in giro conciata in quel modo.-

Inaspettatamente gli sorridi in risposta e lui sembra forse più emozionato di te di fronte a questo nuovo progresso.

Ti alzi, cambi i vestiti e pettini i capelli nella solita coda, nel giro di neanche dieci minuti sei pronta, tremante e impaurita davanti all'apertura della tenda.

Bellamy ti afferra la mano e la stringe nella sua, più grande e calda.

Passa qualche minuto nel più totale silenzio.

-Finn era importante, Raven, lo so. E manca anche a me, manca a tutti noi, ma non era tutto ciò che avevi- cerca i tuoi occhi e tu lo ricambi con gratitudine.

-E noi potremmo essere la tua nuova famiglia, se ce lo permetterai-

Apri tu la porta perché sai che lo vuole e sai che devi farlo.

Dopo un mese e mezzo Raven Reyes torna finalmente a mettere piede sulla terra sapendo che è la cosa giusta da fare e sapendo che la sua famiglia, _tutta_ la sua famiglia, è orgogliosa di lei.

  


  


  


_-We'll always be family_

_-Always_

  


  


  


  


_*Non so perché ma tradurre le citazioni mi piace proprio poco, quindi preferisco lasciarle in lingua originale._

  


_**Ovviamente tutti sappiamo che Clarke non aveva altra scelta (e anche se in questa storia potrebbe non capirsi, a me piace il personaggio di Clarke, insomma la principessa non sarà il mio character preferito ma non la odio) ma Raven ha appena perso la persona che amava di più al mondo, trovo sia più che logico un po' di risentimento, no?_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Prima mia FF su questo fandom *-* (me felice) era da un po' che non scrivevo nulla e sono contenta di essere tornata con una FF su The100.  
> Raven, lo ammetto, è il mio punto debole di questa serietv, adoro il suo personaggio e non posso fare a meno di considerarla uno dei character più fighi in cui mi sia mai imbattuta, quindi una storia per lei la dovevo assolutamente scrivere.  
> E si, lo so, il Bellarke nel fandom regna sovrano, io Bellarke non sono (non lapidatemi ),= ) ma questa non penso si possa definire a tutti gli effetti una storia Rellamy(o Braven?) in fin dei conti potrebbe anche solo essere l'inizio di una grande amicizia (perché ciò che il mio cervellino da fangirl amante del fanon vede come ship un'altra persona potrebbe vederlo come semplice rapporto di amicizia) ma insomma il multishipping è la via per vivere felici, no?  
> Lo stile di scrittura è nuovo per me, quindi potrebbe esserci qualche errorino sparso qui e là, in tal caso chiedo scusa già da ora, ma mi piaceva particolarmente e ho voluto provare.  
> Subito dopo il titolo (che è ovviamente un richiamo alla canzone 'If you say so' di Lea Michele) vi ho lasciato un link con un video che potrebbe essere definito il “trailer” di questa FF(più o meno), sulle note appunto della canzone citata.  
> Spero che il lavoro possa piacervi =D


End file.
